His Present
by Unknown Pain
Summary: Natsume is annoyed Mikan would think he would never accept any of her presents. But when she somewhat dared him, he decided that that'd be his chance to give her something that she'd never forget, not even himself. "You pass." NxM ONESHOT


**Written by –** Unknown Pain.  
**Disclaimer –** No boy has given me Gakuen Alice as a Valentines present yet, so what do you think…? ==

**His Present**

-Unknown Pain-

* * *

Natsume grunted in annoyance and glared at the red bag Mikan held in her hands.

"Natsume, look at what I've got!" she chirped as she sat down next to him on the trunk of the Sakura tree, showing off her angelic smile. She turned big, amber eyes to the raven-haired one, holding the bag a bit closer so he'd see it better. "They gave me chocolates! Nice, huh?"

Natsume only glanced at her darkly, not saying a word: he'd already noticed that the bag was filled with chocolates. Hearing it coming from her mouth didn't make his mood any better.

He started to curse mentally, turning away from her. Who the hell had the nerve to give her chocolates on _Valentines Day_…? Crimson eyes narrowed when a few names flew around in his head.

Didn't they know that he was the _only_ one who could give her a present on special days like this, that she was _his_? And since when had she been getting Valentine's presents, anyway?

"Natsume?"

The said male quickly snapped his face to his right, seeing the questioning look his crush presented him, as if waiting for an answer. Wait, had she just asked him something…?

"What do you want?" he began darkly, face in an expression that screamed horrible things. Although used to it, Mikan couldn't help but frown at that. "You don't have to react like that, you know…"

The only thing the lad did was roll his eyes, shoving his attention back to his manga. He didn't have time for this; he had to hide from his crazy, scary fan-girls and now that nullifier was here, being happy about a _stupid bag with chocolates_.

Oh, don't get him wrong: he loved her, he really did. But… he just wasn't in the mood for her right now.

Mikan frowned even more. "Come on, Natsume, answer the question! Did you get any presents yet, yes or no?"

The male only nodded, flipping over a page and continuing reading. Mikan slightly raised her eyebrows, already curious. "How much?"

A couple of hundred of course. Duh, come on, they were talking about the _famous_ Natsume Hyuuga!

"I don't know." His crimson eyes locked onto a picture in one of the manga pages before going to the next one. He didn't even want to know how many presents he received.

"Where are your presents then?" the auburn-haired female continued asking, blinking her big, innocent eyes at the one sitting next to her. "In your room?"

Natsume frowned; duh, where else? That's what they always did if they couldn't find him, hoping that he'd see and read them. "Probably."

The fire-caster, Mikan noticed, didn't give her the attention she wanted. It made her pout, and her eyebrows creased in irritation.

"Natsume…" she moaned, touching his shoulder. "Stop ignoring me!" Natsume heard her but just flipped over another page of his manga, letting his raven locks fall in front of his cold eyes.

Mikan pouted once again and snorted, turning her eyes to the small bag she was holding. She silently looked at it and her expression softened a bit. "Did we ever give each other anything?" Her voice was soft and she slightly blushed, waiting for his reaction.

Natsume darted his eyes to her side. "What?"

"… You heard me."

His eyebrow lifted; oh yes, he heard her, but he wondered if he heard it right. "Why do you ask?"

Mikan shrugged, not really sure how to reply to that. "Just wondering," she finally responded after a long moment of silence, not making any eye-contact with the famous fire-caster as she secretly touched the place on her coat where her necklace was.

Natsume gave her a dry, yet confused look before shrugging. He turned his attention back to his manga, silently wondering about her question though.

Had they ever given each other presents? Yes, on Christmas, but what about Valentines Day? Noth— Natsume furrowed her forehead. Wait, he _did_ give her something. That Alice stone he made for her.

When was that again? When they were ten years old or something?

He flipped over a page, and when he did so he secretly glanced at Mikan. She had her eyes turned to the blue sky, looking like she was thinking hard about it as well.

_Does she still have it…? _

Suddenly, Mikan sighed loudly, a bit disappointed. She brushed away some stray locks that hang in front of her face. "Meh, I guess not."

"We did," Natsume suddenly pointed out without removing his eyes from his manga, and his crush quickly snapped her face to his side, feeling a bit of excitement and relief inside of her. "What?" Had she heard that right?

"We once gave each other something," he explained and his voice started to grow lower as the words rolled out of his mouth; he was getting somewhat embarrassed. Thank the Lord that the one next to him was way too dense to notice that.

"Really?"

He nodded. Her lips formed a wide smile. "When?" She just wanted to make sure. The male swallowed his dry throat. "On the exact day like this."

"You mean Valentines Day?" When he nodded his head, she couldn't help letting the warmth touch her pink cheeks: he remembered it perfectly after all those years! And here she'd thought that he had forgotten about it already.

Mikan giggled at his annoyed expression, finding it cute. She put her nose in the cold wind. "Ah, I remember," she began, opening her coat. Natsume looked at what she was doing through the corners of his eyes, curious. "You mean _this_ Alice stone?"

His mouth parted a bit in surprise and his eyes turned slowly to her face. "You still have it,"

The young female nodded her head, touching it with her two fingers. "Of course!"

Natsume frowned. "So you lied." He couldn't help feeling a bit irritated about it and Mikan chuckled a little. The male stiffened as she rested her head on his shoulder for five brief seconds and cursed in his head when she removed it.

"I just wanted to know if you still remembered it…" Mikan curled her lips into a shy smile, staring at the beautiful crimson Alice stone Natsume had made for her. Her cheeks started to grow red. "… Like I do."

Natsume stared at her for a silent moment and then went back to the colored pages of his manga. "Hn." Wrong reaction, Natsume. _Wrong reaction_.

Mikan puffed her cheeks in irritation and zipped her coat, her arms folded around her chest cockily. "Yeah, but that was like, four years ago or something. I can't even believe that I still remember it, let alone have it." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "The reason I didn't forget it and all is probably because it was actually the first gift you ever gave me." Mikan's eyes narrowed as he flipped over a page, pretending like he wasn't hearing her. "And 'til now, also the _last_ present you ever gave me."

Natsume's short eyebrow started to twitch at the last sentence, his lips tightly closed. Oh, come on: like it was his fault that he forgot every time. She didn't know how much stress he got from his fan-girls, especially on days like this. And besides, when you're tired you forget things. "Like you give me something every year on this day from hell."

This didn't make it any better. "I give you one every year! It's _you_ who doesn't accept it."

The male sighed as he was done reading the last page and closed his manga. "You would do the same if you got heart-formed chocolates every damn year."

Her glare darkened. "That's not true; I made you an Alice stone three years ago!"

"It turned into dust a day later," he pointed out easily, flipping his messy hair backwards.

"Tch," she retorted angrily, turning her head away from him. "Well, I'm sorry for having problems controlling my Alice back then!"

Natsume rolled with his dark orbs, trying to change the topic a bit, "You're lying." Mikan snapped her head to her left, furious: he sensed her dark aura already. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You didn't give me a present every year," he explained calmly. Before she could explode, he continued, "I still haven't gotten a present from you _today_."

Mikan blinked her amber eyes before furrowing her forehead. "Like hell I'm going to give you something after you said all those things! And besides, you won't accept it anyway. It doesn't matter what I give to you."

Natsume grunted in annoyance, not really agreeing with what she said; he always accepted them and liked the thought that she didn't forget about him, although there were a lot of other guys that she gave presents to… But this was Natsume. _Natsume Hyuuga_. There was no way that he'd get all cheerful and excited for receiving a _present_.

But of course, the young female hadn't realized that yet. And that was of course his own stupid fault.

The nullifier let a small "humph" escape her throat, not thinking about making any eye contact with the boy next to her. "And you haven't given me a present for years, so give me one very good reason why I should still give you one."

"If you won't, you would be lying," he bluntly told her, his cold eyes turned to the sky.

One of Mikan's eyes twitched in annoyance: she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. _Is he kidding me…? _It might've been the truth, but she didn't think of letting him win. She wanted to be the strong one now, so she shook her head. "I. Don't. Care." He couldn't help feeling a bit surprised upon hearing those kinds of words.

Her eyes darted into his, glaring the best as she could. "Look, if you really want a Valentines gift from me, then you need to _earn_ it by giving me something _as well_. And then I mean something good, something I'd _never_ forget like you did with that Alice stone. Got it?" She touched his shoulder with her index finger as the words appeared out of her mouth.

She was serious about it, no doubt about that.

Natsume only rolled his eyes, placing his foot on the tree trunk and resting his arm on it. "Whatever," he grunted, already giving a sign that he didn't give a damn about it anymore.

Mikan snorted and decided to remove the ribbon, opening the bag to pick a small chocolate out of it and throwing it in her mouth, chewing angrily.

In the meantime, Natsume was thinking about what she said and glanced at her with a slight frown on his forehead; he hated it when she was mad at him, especially when he knew that it was _his_ fault. The lad sighed and swallowed his dry throat; it looked like the only way to get her happy again was to give her a Valentines gift.

Mikan was still eating the sweet candy with her eyebrows creased angrily. She didn't even pay attention to the male anymore.

He heard Mikan stuff her hand into the bag and looked sideways through his eyelashes to see her holding a heart-formed chocolate between her thumb and index finger.

The dark-haired teen swallowed deeply as Mikan licked her lips, not noticing how Natsume was staring at her intensely.

She grabbed another chocolate and just when she'd put it between her lips, he called her name in his usual bored and calm voice. The female turned to him with a questionable look and before she could swallow the chocolate and even say something, Natsume quickly leaned in and pressed his cold lips on hers.

Amber eyes grew wide in a split second, shock written all over her face. She felt Natsume's tongue lap the chocolate between her lips and squeaked as he sometimes touched her lips.

Natsume broke the chocolate gently with his teeth in two parts and stroked his lips against hers softly as though he was afraid that she was going to break if he kissed her too hard.

Mikan her cheeks began to burn and her heart quickened to an unhealthy pace. She started to feel weak and trembled at his touch, never experiencing it before.

They'd kissed before when they were little, but this time it was different. There was _more_ feeling to it.

She closed her eyes as she couldn't stop the urge to respond anymore. She just let the warmth take her.

They did nothing but taste the chocolate as they moved their lips against each other, their breathing deep and loud.

Mikan furrowed her forehead as she swallowed the sweet liquid and wanted to move away, but Natsume didn't let her. He licked her bottom lip, wanting more. But the little squeak of shock that she gave him once more brought him back to earth, and he finally let go of her.

A smirk touched his thin lips as she watched him in incredible shock.

"W-what was that just now…?" she breathed out, still feeling the presence of his lips. She tried to calm her heart down in the meantime.

He frowned a bit. "You didn't realize a thing?" She gulped loudly and shook her head in a slow pace.

His frown deepened in annoyance but he inhaled and exhaled a short breath, clearing his throat silently. "It's an apology," he began in his usual voice, but soft, as he slightly turned away. "An apology for all the things I just said. For all the blunt and nonchalant reactions I gave you every year when you gave me a present. For all these years that I never thought of anything to give you back."

His voice shrunk lower and lower as he said the words and his cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink in embarrassment, eyes slightly narrowed. Mikan only kept looking at him, her forehead a bit furrowed and her lips slightly parted as she waited for him to continue.

Natsume bit the insides of his cheek and eyed his crush with a straight, emotionless face, but his eyes told differently. "And an apology for all these years I _lied_ to you," Mikan's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised in surprise and shock, knowing what he meant with the last sentence.

Her now-calm heart started to pick up the unhealthy pace again, and her cheeks flamed red and the butterflies in her stomach started to appear.

But she didn't say anything; she didn't know what she had to say, thus the only words that she managed to get out were, "... Natsume… what?"

The boy leaned in, but as soon as he did Mikan looked down in embarrassment, suddenly finding it hard to look at him and be so close to him. She bit her bottom lip hard as she swallowed nervously.

Without saying anything, Natsume tilted up her face by cupping her chin to meet her eyes. He leaned a bit closer so they could feel each other's warm breaths. "That's _my_ Valentine's present to _you_,"

It took her a while, but Mikan smiled one of her angelic smiles, happy for the fact that he returned her warm feelings. When she recalled everything he told her in her head it was as if there were more butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach.

The young teen giggled softly, staring directly into his rare eyes. "You pass: this will be the Valentine's Day I'll never _ever_ forget in my life."

Natsume didn't say anything, but the way he raised the corners of his lips, and the way his crimson orbs were glistening already said enough.

* * *

Sam – Happy Valentines Day! And here's your present from me, hehe. :3 Even though I'm not a great fan of this day, it's still quite fun to write about it.

Anyhow, the fight with Natsume and Mikan is a bit based on the fight that my friend and her crush/(almost boy)friend had. It made me think about the NaMi couple and I got this oneshot. ^^

So, hope you all liked it and please leave a review filled with love. :)

Much love,  
Unknown Pain


End file.
